Day Nineteen
| | | | | | }} | audience =ResetRory}} |previous=Day Eighteen |next=Day Twenty }} Day Nineteen is the ninteenth #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the seventh session in the The Morning After campaign. The Plot The companions' attempts to be diplomatic with a group of Silurians falls flat when it turns out that they're more than a little afraid of TARDISes and the folks who use them. From there, they try to make nice with Gurgle, who explains xyr living situation to them. During the Week AHR has to miss the session due to a road trip. After-Action Report Hour One (1:07PM – 2:00PM) Bocaj, Wack'd, and TParadox arrive, with TParadox explaining he'll have to be absent from 3-4:30 on account of an anniversary reception he needs to attend on his way to work. Hour Two (2:00PM – 3:00PM) Mukora arrives, and Bocaj explains to him that he's missed nothing but a bunch of people connecting and disconnecting. (Usually those get recapped, but given they're irrelevant I'll spare you the details.) Hour Three (3:00PM – 4:00PM) TParadox leaves, and ResetRory and nomuru2d arrive. Wack'd recaps when SF and unnoun are supposed to arrive, and unnoun shows up. Hour Four (4:00PM – 5:00PM) The game begins, with Wack'd inacting his plan to keep people productive much to the surprise of nomuru2d. There's some argument over whether Ellie can use her skull mask as a form of identification. When unnoun finally settles on having Ellie pull out a business card, there's confusion over whether "Revolutions R Us" is what's on it or a piece of dialogue. The fate of the Shadow Proclimation is speculated upon. And the game takes a long pause as unnoun tries to come up with a makeover show for Ellie to make a pun on. Hour Five (5:00PM – 6:00PM) SF arrives and is brought up to speed. A retcon earlier in the campaign is jokingly discussed, as is Wack'd's attitude towards "killing" characters. unnoun begins to discuss the fact that Faction Paradox should be able to interfere here but can't because Wack'd can't be trusted to get them right, a point he concedes. unnoun, at a loss for a narrative way forwards, asks SF to hit Wack'd, leading Wack'd to suggest a few things. Bocaj is called to dinner, and Wack'd resolves to go eat himself while nomuru2d mows his lawn. unnoun expresses more frustration at the consistant dead-ends, and Mukora speculates that Wack'd may have dropped a hint they've missed. Hour Six (6:00PM – 7:00PM) The conversation spills over, and nomuru2d returns. Wack'd returns. SF asks what the deal with the large fishbot is. unnoun asks Wack'd if he has any response to her frustrations, to which he admits that he'd never intended for the rain to be worth investigating to begin with and had merely put it in for flavor. unnoun threatens to spoil something and does so, going on to level numerous accusations against the quality of Wack'd writing, which in turn causes Wack'd to log out. nomuru2d and unnoun attempt to contact him, and Wack'd logs back in and makes unnoun the DM by giving her moderation powers out of spite before logging back out again. unnoun attempts to send Wack'd an ask via Tumblr, only to find he's closed anonymous, and SF calls him to find his voice mailbox full. Hour Seven (7:00PM – 8:00PM) unnoun fills the silence with piscine self-flagellation, and Bocaj returns from his computer having frozen and is brought up to speed. TParadox and Mukora call Wack'd out on his pissy, childish response to this whole thing, as unnoun continually attempts to crown someone else moderator and ban herself. Wack'd returns, uncrowns unnoun, and asks to be sent what he missed. (He is.) SF attempts to cheer him up by quoting Bob's Burgers. Wack'd concedes that he'd been spiteful and petty and childish and so forth, with unnoun at every turn claiming that she'd been likewise. nomuru2d tries to break up what's rapidly becoming a self-loathing contest. SF's continued Bob's Burgers references and Wack'd's appreciation of them leads to unnoun asking what channel it's on, leaving to a discussion of how the television industry works and what a horrible person Rupert Murdoch is. Wack'd claims he's feeling well enough to forgive unnoun and continue the game, but is he? Is he really? Yes. Yes he is. Hour Eight (8:00PM – 9:00PM) unnoun, confused by this forgiveness, offers to leave so she can't hurt anyone anymore, an offer that's met with complete rejection from all other parties. SF goes to the bathroom, and the game resumes for a brief moment before nomuru2d realizes he still hasn't actually cut the grass, as he put it off earlier to help his ill grandma. Wack'd has the party unambigiously leave the Silurian cave in response to mention of earlier spacial relations problems. Discussion of fish leads to a discussion of SF's sushi birthday, which in turn leads to TParadox relating his experiences with a creepy talking machine in his school cafeteria that'd wish you a happy birthday when you ordered for the entire week of your birthday. SF and Wack'd try to work out when their school got card machines in the lunchrooms. nomuru2d returns. Hour Nine (9:00PM – 10:00PM) The game continues. Mention of Gurgle's cave, which is outside of the resort, leads to discussion of the need for another map. It's decided the companions will simply meet Gurgle wandering around the resort, and they do so. Wack'd briefly tries to make a quick meta gag of a typo by having Hal arrive in game, but thinks better of it. Hour Ten (10:00PM – 11:24PM) Wack'd sorts out whether he should be correcting SF's poor grammar while she's in-character as Gurgle. (He should be.) SF gets frustrated with the rate of gameplay. Gurgle offers to lead the companions to her cave, which leads to Wack'd calling it a night because he doesn't have the map made as mentioned earlier. Bocaj asks unnoun about Metal Gear: Rising. Everyone leaves. 019